An Unexpected Alpha
by Jeanette AE
Summary: Starts after season two! Short after Erika and Boyd disapears a new girl is coming to Beacon Hills. But why start at a new school right before the school-year ends? Summary might change.


I ran through the forest for like the 10th time today. But this time on my way back, I saw some kind of flashlight and of course I had to check it out. Oh no! The sheriff! I started to run the other way, but it was too late he had seen me.

"Hey! You there!" He shouted. I stopped and looked back.

"Come here, kid." He said to confirm it was me he was talking to. I did as I was told to.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" He asked.

"I.. I.. I don't know.." I lied.

"Okay then. Where do you live?" He continued to ask questions.

"Nowhere.." I started crying to make him believe me. I could see he felt sorry for me.

"Jump in, I'll get a place for you to be." He said and turned me over to the car.

I got in and he started the car. We drived in silence for a while.

"Hey kid.. What's your name?" He asked

"Camellia" I couldn't see why I should lie here, so I didn't.

"Okay Camellia. How about your last name?" He continued.

"Hale. Camellia Hale."

"Are you related with Derek Hale then?" OMG he woudn't stop!

"No. I knew him before the fire but that's all."

"Okay then, how old are you Camellia?"

"16." I said tiredly. And the only thing I had to lie about was why I was out in the woods that late, and a little about who I was.

"And I don't suppose you are going in high school, right?"

"No." I said while I was half asleep.

"Well then you're gonna start in high school tomorrow."

Then we got there I just had to sit on the couch while he made a bed ready for me. But it wasn't necessary since I fell asleep before he was done.

The next morning Stiles woke up to the sound of his dad messing around in his cloths.

"Goodmorning dad. DAD! What the ... are you doing?" Stiles shouded.

"Looking for some cloth that you don't use anymore."

"Why are you doing that?" Stiles were about to have an atack of something.

"If you wanna know, go downstairs and see." The sherrif said.

And I just sat down stairs in the kitchen and ate my breakfast. While I heard everything there happend upstairs.

When Stiles came down and saw me, I could see that he was suprised to see me. And with that he ran back upstairs.

"Why is a girl eating breakfast i the kichen? And why is she going to use one of my shirts!" Stiles whisperd loudly.

"I kind of found her running though the woods last night and she said she had nowhere to live or be at all so…"

"But do we know anything about her?"

"We know that her name is.." The sheriff said before I interrupted

"Camellia Hale. I'm 16 years and I'm supposed to lend a shirt and a pair of jeans." I took what I was given and went out at the bathroom. I did what I could do with what I had and went downstairs again, to a Stiles who was waiting for me. When the sheriff saw me I could see that he was suprised what I could do with a shirt. I followed Stiles out in the car and we drove off. Then we nearly were at the school I interupted the silence.

"Please say something, I'll like to talk to you since I'm going to live with you for a while."

"Okay, why did you come to Beacon Hills?"

"To find some people and warn them about.. Something."

"Who? Maybe I can help you."

"It's my brother and some old friends."

"Derek is one of them isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"And why do you live with a stranger instead of your brother?"

"Two things. One, my brother might don't know that I do even exist. And two, You aren't a stranger."

Perfect I found the office.

"Hi, oh.. You must be the new girl." The woman behind the disk said.

"Yeah, that's me."

"What's your name, sweety?"

"Camellia, Camellia Hale."

"Oh, a Hale it's some years since there's been one of you."

"How about the Lahey's?"

"Yeah, you have some class' with mr. Lahey. Here's your schedule."

"Thanks."

"Mr. Stilinski! It will be your job to take care of Ms. Hale today. Got it?"

"I'll do that."

"Yeah.. It can be alot to get in just like that. But don't tell anybody! I'll do that myself later."

In the mean tine we got tto my locker and went on to the classroom.

"Time for english. Yay..." Please notice my sarcasm.

* * *

Yeah.. I know it's kinda late for something that starts right after season two. I just really wanted to post this chapter. Please review since this is my first fanfic. And I don't really feel like continue it if no one wants to read it anyway.. For your information I don't really know anything about the american school system, since I'm from Denmark..


End file.
